1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture and, more particularly to multi-use furniture for use by children as a combination play set, storage area, study area and bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of children's play sets for use indoors are known. Such known play sets may incorporate one or more features, such as a study area, an area for play, and a storage area. Additionally, children's beds are known having lower compartments or lower beds built under a top bed, and lower compartments or beds slide out from underneath the top bed, when it is desired use the same.
Such known play sets and beds, however, are not interchangeable, in that the play sets cannot be used as a bed, and the beds are not designed to be used as a play set. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a child's play set which has all the advantages of known play sets, together with further uses such as a bed and as fashioned or themed furniture usable with other furniture and/or items having the same theme.
Applicant's present invention is a play set which is specifically designed to provide a child with play, sleeping, studying and storage possibilities. The present invention provides a play set having a plurality of areas for storage, as well as a desk and seating area, numerous access doors and at least one sleeping area, all in a body designed to simulate a vehicle following the fashion or theme in a room where the play set is utilized.